


Breaking news as Thrawn sips on his spiceleaf tea and chills under his kotatsu

by Blue_Daddys_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl
Summary: A new 3D Thrawn fanart.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Breaking news as Thrawn sips on his spiceleaf tea and chills under his kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



> Shout-out to draculard and their cute story [Bad Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944759) that made me put a cup of "spiceleaf" in his hand... Maybe one day I'll get around to make high poly models and make a child I can blue skin for Che'ri. She is amazing, and the story is pure AwWw.
> 
> The lounge at large is a little higher poly than Thrawn sadly, but hopefully it still works... This is the second entry in the "Thrawn buys a chic earth-style flat", I invite you to go in my works for Thrawn playing with his rubber duck in his classy bathroom. Kitchen is next...


End file.
